Barely Legal
by hoppnhorn
Summary: Oz liked working for Billy Darley. She was good at her job and he paid her well enough...but one night he calls her to the Four Roses...and she has a feeling her future is about to change. One Shot. Rated M for Sex and Language.


Oz had been a street kid since the beginning. Never a princess and not a hood. Nope, just a street kid. Her instincts were her bible and her survival was based on injury. There was no evil she hadn't witnessed first hand. There was no danger she hadn't evaded at one point or another. She had a backup plan for everything. Foster homes were never a permanent thing; she was out the door at the first sniff of trouble.

She hadn't gotten past seventh grade academically. Technically, she was still enrolled at Beacon Middle School when all the other kids her age were graduating high school in the summer. Too bad she'd spent most of her childhood running.

Not running in the literal sense. Running for the Darley gang. It was an occupation that they only dished out to the fast kids, the ones that could bail out from a sticky situation and knew how to get out of sight. Oz was one of those kids. It took one boy getting nabbed with quarter bag to open up a place, and suddenly she was the new mule for the gang.

That was the day she'd met Billy Darley. Six years ago, she'd been twelve years old and willing to do anything for her own money. An eighteen-year-old Billy had been the one to give it to her. Fifty bucks a day to walk between an alley and a car window. Back and forth, back and forth, for six hours a day.

Easiest job in the world.

She'd lost count of the number of cops she'd run from. It was like a gift. The second a pig came within eyesight, she was like lightning, blitzing any chubby dickhead that tried to tackle her. That's how she'd gained her reputation. Billy called her when he was short handed. Billy called her when he had anything that needed a good mule. Anything sensitive went to Oz, no questions.

That's why she was at the office at two in the morning, slinking through the trees with a dark hoodie pulled up over her face. No one watched the old building, but she never took that stupidity for granted. She was a faceless ghost to the police, and being extra paranoid was how she kept that reputation intact.

Crunching through fresh fallen leaves, she ducked and weaved, double backing to ensure no one was following her. Then she took a side entrance, carefully avoiding the main hallways. When she appeared in the main cook room, it was softly. So softly that Heco nearly pissed himself when she spoke.

"Hey." The cook practically drew his gun and shot her, which made Oz chuckle a little. Her hands went up to her shoulders in a sarcastic show of surrender.

"Don't shoot, I come in peace." She grinned when he shook his head, his pulse going crazy in his neck.

"Fuckin' Christ, ya little shit." He grunted, setting his gun down with a loud clunk. "I nearly blew ya head off." With a roll of her eyes, Oz walked up to his work bench and slapped a brown bag on the surface.

"Ya not that good of a shot." She muttered. Heco squinted at her, and she knew he was still thinking about shooting her. But then he felt inside that brown bag and his expression became very sunny. Her haul had been good that night and she knew it.

"Well at least ya good for somethin' ya sneaky bitch." He said the words without the venom they used to have years ago. With time, she'd earned everyone's respect. Even Heco had learned to appreciate her ability to blend into the shadows.

"You're welcome, asshole." She replied with a smile. Flipping her hood back over her head, Oz saluted him with a middle finger. Her job was done; she was free to go home. Turning on the toe of her boot, she was already walking back down the hall when Heco called after her.

"Billy wants ya to find him at the Roses." Oz stopped like she'd run face first into a wall. Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes. She hated going to the Roses. It was loud and busy, totally not her scene.

"What for?" She called back, not even bothering to turn around.

"Just do it." He grunted back. With a hard sigh through her nose, Oz snapped open her eyes. Looked like she wasn't going home before morning after all.

* * *

She jogged to the bar because she really didn't feel like taking the time to walk. Sometimes she took buses, but they were always so invasive. Tons of people crammed into a tin can, staring at each other. Another thing she really didn't want to do. So she ran there.

The run was quick and easy and she barely broke sweat before she got to the Four Roses. Catching her breath in a few strides, she pushed her way through the front doors and made a beeline to the back. Bodies parted for the small figure in a black hood. No one really noticed her, or cared, which was fine with her. In and out; that was the plan.

A few of the guys were sitting in their booth, drinking beer and laughing over who knows what. Joey Darley was at the head of the table, putting on a show for the blonde on his knee. Oz bit back a few cruel insults, recognizing the whore as one that Billy had already rode and put away. Leave it to Joey to eat his brother's leftovers. But Oz kept the thought to herself.

"Where is he?" She asked abruptly, tossing her hood back when she stood directly behind Joey. The men all turned to look at her and a few of them blinked stupidly, like they hadn't seen her before. But Joey's face fell into an expression of boredom. Oz chalked it up to irritation at her appearance; they had been friends once upon a time, before Billy had called her more trustworthy than Joey. Now the younger Darley acted like she was a nobody.

"Upstairs." He muttered back, kissing the blonde's shoulder. The girl giggled and Oz fought back a wicked tongue. Joey was an asshole. That blonde was an easy user. And Billy Darley was upstairs banging another one just like her.

She didn't bother to thank him before she darted into the back hall.

There was one door in the far back and that took you upstairs. Exactly twelve stairs worth. She'd counted them several times in her lifetime, taking them two by two to save time. It was almost two-thirty.

Oz sighed again at the top of the stairs. Not how she wanted to spend her night.

Glancing over her shoulder, she eyed the one door at the top of the steps. It was around the corner from the opening of the stairs, and there wasn't any light glowing from the crack at the floor. It was dark inside the little room, and Oz didn't want to go near that door.

She'd barged in there once before. In the heat of a successful delivery, Oz had completely overlooked the obvious signs that she should have knocked. Her pulse speeding, she remembered what it had felt like, throwing open the door with a bag full of money in her hand, only to freeze with horror at what she had done.

Billy Darley was someone she'd always considered to be a superior. He was always just a figurehead that never had a personality. She obeyed him and business just went along as usual. But that night, she'd seen him on that ratty couch, his chest bare and his head back, groaning as a blonde knelt in front of him. Even at thirteen, Oz had known instantly what was going on.

For the life of her, she had tried to leave the room. But his Adam's apple bobbing up and down and the girl's head rising and falling had made something inside of Oz ignite. And then Billy Darley had become something entirely different in her eyes. He'd become the erotic epicenter for her sexual maturity. The epitome of sex, so to speak. Needless to say, it had put a slight tilt on their interactions. Oz said very little around Billy, and he didn't mention the fact that she'd watched him come in a girl's mouth.

Oz shivered at the memory.

Standing in that hallway, she realized maybe that's why she didn't like coming to Roses. She knew what she would see when she came here, and she didn't want to see it. Oz wrung her hands, thinking about the blonde downstairs with Joey. Her and many others had been up in that room with Billy Darley. That's why Oz stayed the hell away.

She never wanted to see that again.

"Are ya plannin' on standin' outside the door all night?" Billy's voice broke through the door in a low grumble, barely audible through the divide. But it made Oz blush, nonetheless. He had been listening for her, aware that she'd paused for so long at the top of the stairs. So she shook her head and put on her fake face. The face that said she was bored and merely doing what she was told.

Like that load of bullshit could cover up the sick feeling growing in her stomach.

Without answering, Oz silently opened the door and stood in the empty doorframe. It was odd, staring into the dark. There was nothing to see, even with the moon casting light across one wall.

"Close the door." His voice came from beside her and Oz nearly jumped in surprise. It wasn't like Billy to linger in the shadow. He didn't mind making his presence known, so he didn't take the time to hide. This was out of character, which put her off balance. Their conversations were always very quick and one sided. Boring in all respects.

This wasn't boring.

Doing as she was told, Oz stepped inside and shut the door, turning to face him as he leant nearby. Then she crossed her arms, nervously awaiting whatever news she faced.

"How long ya been workin' for me?" The faint outline of his shape was starting to appear in her vision as the darkness became familiar. Shrugging one shoulder, Oz leveled her gaze on his face.

"A while." Billy hissed and a cloud of smoke rose around his head.

"Six years." He growled. Oz counted the seconds between her inhales and exhales. This sounded bad. Billy was angry and she could feel the heat rising in her blood. If she was in trouble, she needed to figure out how to escape. "That's a long time." She swallowed, a lump forming in her throat. What had she done? What mistake had she made?

"Okay." The word was meant to fill up space, calm her nerves. But it came out of her lips and sounded rushed, impatient. When Billy stood off the wall, she felt like bolting. The instinct to run was screaming in her legs.

"Do ya know what day it is, Oz?" She shivered. He **never **used her name. Ever. Billy called her lots of random things: kid, girl, 'hey you'. But he'd never used her name. It made her heart skitter around her chest.

"Yeah." She spoke plainly. It bought her a snort and another cloud of smoke. "It's Saturday."

"It's ya birthday." Billy corrected her loudly, his voice booming in her ears. "Ya eighteenth birthday." She closed her eyes. _shit shit shit. _The reason runners were primarily children was simple: they couldn't be charged with adult crimes. They got off easy; they weren't threats to the business. But she wasn't a child anymore.

There went that easy job. Wringing her hands again, Oz tried to keep a brave face.

"That doesn't have ta change anythin'. I'm not a rat and I'm the best." She knew both counts were true. She would rather cut off her own arm than rat on Billy or his crew. He didn't answer and her belly swirled with fear. She needed to work for Billy Darley or she was screwed. She'd have nothing. "Nothin's gotta change." Great, she was repeating herself.

"Yeah, it does." Billy growled and Oz's heart sank. Job over. Money gone. She'd be lucky if she could wash dishes from now on. Then he took a step forward, his face illuminated by a little of the moon. He was staring at her, eyes burning. "I want it to."

Oz froze. No breathing. No blinking. Just frozen.

"What?" To say she spoke would be half a lie. Oz wheezed out the question as Billy took another step.

"Ya not a little kid anymore, Oz. And ya don't look at me like a little kid." He laughed a little, startling her even more than the meaning of his words. "Ya haven't looked at me the same since that night." She gulped down and her pulse thrummed in her ears.

"I didn't—"

"Don't fuckin' lie ta me." He cut her off, standing only a few feet away at this point. "I know what I saw. I watched you."

* * *

Truthfully, Billy hadn't thought of Oz as anything but a quick little brat until that day in the Four Roses. Tulip or…Tina…something like that...had been on her knees, giving him some pretty great head when he'd heard the kid on the stairs. The good thing about the stairs at the Roses was he could always hear someone coming, Oz or otherwise. And when he'd heard her that night, knew full well that she was right outside.

But he hadn't expected that door to open. Most _normal_people knew to knock when a door was closed. Oz had stood there, getting a full view of his half naked body while Tess went on sucking him off. And she hadn't moved. Billy had watched her, his head back and his eyelids heavy, and she'd watched him. Mouth open, eyes wide, she'd licked her bottom lip and watched in silence as he'd gotten close to the edge. Maybe it was sick of him, but having an audience had only gotten him closer. Okay, it was sick. She'd been thirteen, right? Six years younger than him.

But he'd come harder than ever because of her watching.

Ever since, she had looked at him differently. It made him hum inside, knowing that she was thinking about that moment every time she diverted her eyes or crossed her arms to hide. He **knew** what she was thinking. And suddenly he couldn't stop thinking about her.

A kid!

Once scrawny and totally out of bounds, Billy watched her grow into a lean but alluring body and defined features. Her childish face turned to a woman's, her lashes long and dark without the aid of makeup and her lips an impressive red.

She was making him crazy by the time she was sixteen.

So he'd gotten mean. He'd given her hard hours, treated her harshly, and gave her shit for anything. Billy even made a point of never talking to her, just at her. And it had worked. For all that time it had worked.

But he was done waiting.

Word had traveled that Oz was turning legal, ditching the foster system for good and buying her own place. She'd subtly asked for more work and even tried going to Bones for more hours. It only took a quick phone call to find out what day she was legally eighteen.

Billy waited as Oz stood before him, lips parted as she took slow, calculated breaths.

"It didn't mean anything." She whispered, her eyes darting all over his face, chest and hands. Always looking for a way out. "I was just a kid."

"Ya not anymore." He growled.

He would know, now wouldn't he? That's for sure. Billy almost grunted to himself in frustration. Ever since Oz had started changing, he found himself circling like a lion. He'd watched her makeout with some teenager a couple blocks from the shop a few times. The kid hadn't done a thing right: pinning her to a wall only to attack her face.

Billy would have kissed her slow, then touched between her legs to feel how much she liked it.

"I can forget it." She whispered. "I won't let it affect what I do, I swear." That's when it struck him. Oz thought he was unhappy with her. She thought he was pissed.

"Oh, I don't want ya to forget." He purred, his body awakening with each inch he grew closer. There was something so wrong about what he felt for this girl. She was barely legal and he'd been fucking women ten years her senior. "I don't want ya to forget how ya licked ya lips."

Goddamn, she hid a gasp and gulped for air.

"What are ya doin'?" She asked timidly. Billy wanted to roar with pent up frustration. What was he doing? He was going to seduce the girl he'd wanted for years, mark her as his, and enjoy the woman she'd become. Oz wasn't going to run his errands anymore. She was going to be in his bed while someone else did all that.

"I'm firing ya, Oz." He growled. "I'm not ya boss. Ya don't work for me." Finally, they were face to face, his height making it hard for her not to tilt her head to meet his eyes. And she was shyly doing so, her pulse point beating rapidly under her ivory skin.

"I don't—"

He was too done with the word games. Billy grabbed her head with both hands and brushed his lips against hers in a feather light first kiss. And that perfect red mouth let out a gasp.

"Ya made me wait a long time ta do that." He murmured, grazing his nose across her jaw. She didn't shrink away from his touch, or even breathe.

* * *

How in god's name had she missed this? Oz couldn't even comprehend the things that were coming out of Billy Darley's mouth. Billy Darley, the cold, expressionless man that had ordered her around for years was cradling her head like they'd been lovers for all that time. But then she thought about him on that couch and how he'd been subtly moving, his fingers weaving through blonde hair.

"I couldn't stop thinkin' about it." She confessed to him as he sighed a warm gust of air into her neck.

"About what?" Billy purred into her neck and she fought the urge to moan. His throat. That was what her mind returned to over and over. The black tattoos that moved when he swallowed and moaned.

"Your neck." She whimpered. "And the way you sounded." He pulled back to look at her and his chest rumbled with a growl.

"You a virgin?"

Her stomach flopped at the question. Technically? Yes. She'd never had anything physically get that far. But she'd done enough to know a thing or two about herself. And to know that one kiss from Billy Darley had riled her up to new heights.

"Yes." The whisper sent shivers down her arms until little goosebumps had risen all over the surface. She was discussing the state of her virginity with Billy Darley.

Wait.

The look in his eye and the sound he made in this throat when she'd confessed made her heart skip. Billy Darley wanted to take her virginity. He wanted to take her…in every sense of the word.

"Shit." He grumbled, hanging his head over her shoulder for a second. Obviously he wasn't expecting that to be her answer.

"Is that bad?" What a stupid question. Oz wanted to kick herself for even saying it out loud. She sounded like the dumb girls that wandered into the Roses, offering themselves up for the gang because they wanted a dangerous ride. Virgins and drug dealers did not mix. They weren't the soft and gentle type, the kind of man who would treasure the first time. Nope. They want virgins because they're tight, unused. And they'll take full advantage of it.

"Yes." Billy grunted into her throat. It made her blink in shock. Wait, he wasn't happy about that? "Very bad." He growled. His hands found their way to her waist, traveling over her hips until he was touching her back.

"Why?" She whispered, stroking his spine nervously with the tips of her fingers. Oz didn't really know how to touch Billy. Before tonight, she'd never touched any part of him. Not even his hands, come to think of it. He'd always kept his distance from her.

That's when it dawned on her.

He had been waiting for a long time. Billy had been forcing her away for years. His lack of interest had been his tell all along.

"Take off your hoodie." His sudden order jarred her from any thought and Oz stared at him as he stood up straight before her. Her arms had broken out in full goosebumps now, the command tingling all over.

How could she not obey?

Her fingers shaking, Oz lifted the bottom of the warm garment, shivering as her bare skin met the cool air. Dropping it to the floor, she found herself standing in front of Billy, in only a sport's bra. No t-shirt today.

Guiding her with a hold on her wrist, Billy moved to the couch where he sat down, keeping her in front of him. Everything about the situation made Oz burn. Here she was, living out a fantasy that had only happened in her dreams. And her body was responding to it. The space between her thighs was hot and buzzing, making her crave something she didn't understand.

Sitting forward, Billy stripped his shirt off and tossed it with hers.

"Pants." He ground out the word and Oz shoved her jeans down her thighs, her trim waist slipping easily out of the pants without even a zipper.

* * *

White sports bra, white panties. Oz was pure and untouched, the little virgin he'd been dying to tear into like the monster he was. He'd have to change his method this first time. Even though he didn't like thinking about it, Billy knew he wasn't about to thoughtlessly fuck Oz's virginity away. He could fuck her over and over after tonight. But this would only happen once, and he'd waited too goddamn long to have it end too soon.

Taking her by the hips, he pulled her next to him on the couch, sliding his body so he was leaning over her. Then he eased her back without a word, sliding his hands down her bare stomach to the apex of her thighs.

"Oz." He purred. She whimpered at the sound of her name and his cock hardened. That sound went straight to his balls and Billy nearly shuddered with need. It was so wrong, what he was doing. But hell if he was going to stop. With three fingers, he rubbed her through the white cotton and she arched right then and there, her lips opening as she moaned. Billy kissed that rosy mouth and plunged his tongue inside, tasting her fully for the first time.

She was already wet.

The material was damp on his fingertips as he teased the little bud above her slick arousal. Oz moved into his touch, wanting it, moaning softly over and over into his mouth as he teased her tongue with his. He circled her clit, the rhythm moving with each thrust of his tongue. And she matched him, pushing for more each time.

Enough with the panties already, he wanted her all over his hand.

Breaking away from her mouth, Billy slipped his fingers under the waistband of her panties and did away with them in swift pull, revealing her hot, creamy slit. It was a perfect shade of pink, slightly swollen from arousal and begging for him.

Oz looked him in the eye and he kissed her quickly, greedy to taste taste taste. Then he slid down the sofa, his hands parting her thighs wider.

"Billy." She was breathless with surprise, her voice whiny as he hooked one of her legs over his shoulder. He was as hard as steel listening to what he was doing to her; and her smell had him drooling. Trailing his lips over her hips, down her thighs, he teased her until she was practically clawing at her own skin. Then he lowered his head and plunged his tongue where he wanted to thrust his cock.

She moaned and came so quickly, Billy couldn't believe it. He sucked and licked her up while she writhed in quiet mews of pleasure. Drinking her in, he waited until she went still before he came up for air.

* * *

Her body was on fire, filled to the brim with sensations she'd never experienced before. Every nerve seemed to be lighting up, and she felt so hot, so…

perfect.

Billy was grinning when he returned to her face, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Good head goes both ways, sweetheart." She blushed. Billy Darley had just sucked her off. It was so absurd she shook her head. She was definitely dreaming.

"Take off your pants, then." The bold command came out of nowhere, and Billy's eyebrows hit the ceiling. But she didn't have to repeat herself; his pants were down his legs in a heartbeat, exposing the black boxer briefs inside…

Along with the large erection jutting out from his hips.

Oz sat up and Billy draped a hand across the back of the sofa, looking at her with that smirk. It almost made her stop, that smirk. But then she remembered what he'd just done for her. Leaning over his lap, she freed his hard cock and wrapped a hand around it, looking down with wide eyes.

The good part, however, was when she glanced up again. Billy was breathing hard, his mouth closed to hiss air from his nose. And when she turned her head, he swept his fingertips through her hair, brushing the strands behind her ear. So tender and yet so turned on. Oz kept her eye contact with him and lowered her head.

He tasted clean and a little salty as she took the tip of his cock in her mouth. Billy made a low sound in his chest and she came off, sucking him like a lollipop or ice cream. Little by little, she took more of his shaft, coming up off the end until he was groaning. She also explored with her hands, rubbing his soft skin over the hard length of his dick and cupping his warm balls. He was so perfect to her, big and powerful. Each bob of her head not only made him groan, but made her slicken for his penetration. Oz had never felt so wet between her legs and it made her feel wanton and sexy.

When Billy touched her cheek and brought her up, she was practically twitching with excitement.

"I want inside ya." He growled, lifting her body easily with his hands. "I've wanted inside ya since I watched my brother flirt with ya at the corner." Oz paused for a moment, looking Billy's eyes. She and Joey hadn't been close in over two years. Whatever Billy was referring to had to have happened a long time ago.

"Joey doesn't like me." She murmured, straddling his legs as he ran his hands up and down her thighs. Billy kissed her neck.

"Not after I told him ta back off." She gasped as the head of his cock pressed into the tiny opening between her legs, a stinging pain splintering through her body. Billy retreated and repeated the slow entrance, a little more of his girth passing through. Oz moaned in both pain and pleasure, the feeling of fullness meeting the burn of invasion. "No way I could watch ya fuck my brother." He whispered, stroking her back as he pulled out again.

"You scared him off so you could fuck me?" She whimpered, sinking onto him when he pressed inside again. This time they joined completely and Oz let out a whine. Billy groaned deep in the back of his throat and gripped her thighs, panting into her neck.

* * *

"You're mine, Oz." He said it without thinking. But it didn't make it any less true. The moment Billy had noticed Oz as a girl, and not a nameless kid, he'd staked a claim. She was his message girl, she was his trusted runner, and now she was the woman he would never let another man touch.

Eight inches inside of her, he knew it wouldn't ever feel like this with anyone else. Oz was his, through and through. She was loyal and he was possessive.

She responded with a breathy whine and a lift of her hips. The friction dropped his head back like a sock to the jaw. He cursed, she whined, and then she was riding him into mind-numbing bliss.

There wasn't a conversation after that. Their voices were used for moaning instead, both of them making greedy little sounds of pleasure. The best part was Oz's hard gasps as he thrust all the way inside of her. Billy hadn't felt so fucking male since his first lay. In many ways, Oz's virgin sounds made him feel like a god. He was doing things to her that made her bite her own lip in delight, shiver with ecstasy.

That primal part of him manifested in throaty growls, offered up when her warm body squeezed around him. She was a natural, rocking back and forth on his hips to delve him deeper and deeper inside the wet heat he craved.

He made her come twice that way, then he flipped them over took her on her back. Tearing off her bra, he thrust inside her slowly as he lapped at her hard, pink nipples. She didn't have a huge rack, but it was enough that her breasts swayed at each jolt of his hips. And that only egged him on further. His cock was made of stone as far as he was concerned, and it was going to last until he reached the brink of madness.

When she came the third time, Billy took a moment to pull out of her body. It felt terrible to leave her while his dick was still throbbing for more, but it was worth catching a glimpse of his handy work. She was glossy and red, her legs parted for more as he lowered his head and tasted her. Going down on Oz reminded him of biting into a ripe, juicy pear, the soft fruit sweet on his tongue while he groaned with satisfaction.

She must have called his name at some point, because he looked up to see her reaching for him. And his chest erupted with warmth. He kissed her long and slow; and then he took her one last time, filling her up when he came with a growl.

* * *

She could barely breathe when Billy finished. Her pulse was all over her body and the burn of pleasure hadn't faded for minutes. It was like she was too exposed to it, whimpering and crying out with each thrust. But when he thrust inside of her and growled like a caged animal, it triggered a surge of lust that set her over the edge. She was still coming when he tried to gently lie on top of her. Instead, he buried her under his hot, shuddering chest.

Oz didn't know she was smiling until a tiny giggle escaped her lips. Billy shifted and looked at her, which only made her smile wider.

"So…was that breakup sex?" He smirked and brushed his fingers over one of her exposed nipples, sending a twinge of residual sensation down her spine.

"Birthday sex."


End file.
